


Happy Birthday, Doctor! - Oneshot

by adoctorwithtwohearts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;), Gen, but mainly friendhship, hint at Doctor/OC, in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctorwithtwohearts/pseuds/adoctorwithtwohearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of a drabble, involving my OC and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Doctor! - Oneshot

He didn't sleep often, but when he did, he always noticed something different, that something had changed about his TARDIS, or something else.

The TARDIS console was lit in a slightly different shade of green, one he liked better.

His favourite bow tie, which had been ripped to shreds by some unhappy knife-fingered humanoid females, was suddenly on his nightstand, completely unharmed.

The TARDIS made the noise (somehow), even when he didn't leave the brakes on.

However, when he tried to mention it to Avery, she completely ignored him, or changed the subject altogether. He supposed it was her way of cheering him up when he woke, because he always was in a mood when he did (Nightmares, and such.)

One day, one time he woke up, would forever stick out in his mind.

He hadn't celebrated it in years. Why would he? Birthdays didn't really count for anything once you reached a certain age. They came every year, and he didn't really think there was enough room for 2000 birthday candles on a cake. So, years ago, he decided that he wasn't going to celebrate it anymore. No matter how much fun it was to blow out the candles.

Avery seemed to have a different idea. The minute he woke, he noticed it. It was hard not to. It was just so….noticeable. There, on the chair beside his hammock/bunk bed, was his screwdriver, but it had been modified. Not vastly, but enough for him to see.

Sensing it was another one of Avery's surprises, he clambered out of bed to inspect it. The minute his fingers touched the metal, it began to glow.

His curiosity piqued, and he began to wave his arm about slowly like a windmill to find what was causing it.

When he swung in one direction, it brightened, and when he swung in another, it dimmed.

"Oh, I do love a mystery." He thought, and with a smile as bright as his screwdriver, he walked out his bedroom door, in the direction his screwdriver lead him to.

Even though his screwdriver was a great help to him with the 'glowy-right-direction-y' thing, it still took several minutes, if not hours, to find what he had to find.

When he did, he was sure both his hearts stopped for a moment. He had walked into one of the bigger kitchens, which he was sure used to be a calm teal colour, but it was now apparently the entire colour spectrum. Every inch of the kitchen was covered in decorations. An infinite amount of streamers hung from the ceiling. Balloons popped up in every direction. The scrumptious smell of birthday cake and fish custard filled the air.

The Doctor took his time taking it all in, meanwhile feeling his hearts swell to at least three times their size.

There, sitting at the table, calmly (for once) waiting for him to spot her, was Avery, wearing a slightly exasperated look on her face.

"Well, you certainly took your blessed time." She exclaimed, not unkindly.

"You weren't any help!"

At that, she eyed his screwdriver, eyebrow raised.

"Ok, I admit defeat….but I blame the TARDIS."

Oh, there was the eye roll, and that slightly patronising, but adorable laugh she only ever used for him.

"Moving on. I made cake, although I don't know if it's good. It's the first time I've ever made cake. I mean, I know how to do it, I know everything, but still, it could be terrible. Anyway, River said she'd try to pop in, literally, later, so that should be fun. I don't think I want to be around when you get your…present off her." At that she made a face, and he was instantly reminded of a five-year old making faces at a couple kissing on the telly."

"But now, it's time for you to open my presents. You've used one already."

The Doctor rolled his screwdriver between his fingers. "What did you do to it?"

She leaned forward, a Cheshire-cat grin on her face "Ah, I improved some of the apps, and tweaked the others. Oh, and the tracky-thing I added. I know how you worry when I wander off, so whenever you want to find me, all you have to do is follow the glow. And then I can explore to my hearts' content."

Avery was thoughtful like that. And annoying. But mostly thoughtful.

"The last thing I did to it, possibly the most important, if not the coolest thing I did, you'll have to figure out for yourself. Using, this!"

Stooping from her chair, she picked up a wrapped cuboid, and strode towards him. He was then pushed into the chair in front of him, and the thingy was placed in front of him. Watching him, she then gestured towards it.

With a slim finger, the Doctor pulled the edge of one bit of wrapping paper away, and then another to reveal a-

"It's a box."

"Yes."

"A wooden box."

"Yes."

"What would I do with a wooden box?"

"Open it."

He inspected it. The wooden box had no hinges, and no holes.

"How?"

"The way you normally open things."

"The sonic doesn't-"

He paused. NO! She didn't, she couldn't

Oh yes she could.

With a bzzz! of his sonic, the box fell apart seamlessly, to show the treasure that lay within.

"A new fez! And a new bow tie! And the match! Now, this, this is cool!"

"But, look," She picked up the fez and placed it on his head. It fit perfectly. "They can go with anything. Even your pyjamas, which you forgot to change out of."

Ooh, he guessed he did.

"Just think of any colour." She continued.

He debated on what colour for a few seconds, and an image of Avery, with her eyes filled with regenerative energy filled his head.

The fez perched on his head and the bow tie in his hands changed to a glistening gold.

The Doctor was, for once, speechless.

"I thought you'd like it, because then you wouldn't need more than one fez and bow tie. The fez is also River-resistant, so no worries about it's safety."

He turned his upper body around in the chair, to face her.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you'd want it to get damaged, so-."

"No, why did you do all this for me?"

She blushed, and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet slowly.

"Because you're my best friend, and I thought it'd be fun, and I hoped that you'd like what I made. It took a while to do. I'm sorry if I-."

"No, no," he blurted out, seeing he'd hurt her. "I love them; it's just, no ones done something like this for me in a long time."

"You do?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her, silently reassuring her, as he pulled out a seat at the kitchen table beside him.

"Now," he started, mimicking her. "How about we brave some of that possibly dangerous cake?"

She grinned. "Geronimo."


End file.
